


When God Bites Back

by OverthinkingMind



Category: The Big O (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Destruction, Ficlet, Final Battle, Flash Fic, Gen, Guilt, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Strangulation, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingMind/pseuds/OverthinkingMind
Summary: Paradigm City has been brought to its knees by Alex Rosewater. And with Big O and Big Duo gone, it seems as though no one can stop his crusade. Big Fau knows he can't let this go on much longer.Rosewater will pay dearly for what he has done.
Kudos: 1





	When God Bites Back

**Author's Note:**

> Near the end of ACT 26: The Show Must Go On.

Memories. Memories swirling about in my head like leaves in the wind. Memories that aren’t even my own: an android practicing the piano, who once found and cared for a lost cat, and experiencing life with a man named Roger Smith. I looked to the destruction of the city and the guilt made me sick to my core. Buildings, homes, lives. Now reduced to ashes as I roamed the smoldering cityscape, and it was all Alex’s doing. I was his tool to wipe the canvas clean.

My mind was scattered as the image of Big O sinking into the murky teal depths of the bay played over and over, bubbles rushing out from his shattered chest piece. The thought of his dominus slowly drowning made the guilt worse. But I was more driven by anger from this _man’s_ despicable actions.

I couldn’t help to think about Big Duo and what happened to him. Alex’s technicians changed so much of him that I was left terrified by the end result. I could sense there was something else in him. Another being suppressing his consciousness, it was empty and animalistic when I tried talking to him. I cannot forgive Rosewater for what had done to him. I don’t know what happened to him ever since he left, but I hope you were put out of misery. No one should go through that.

The world was empty without the both of them, and there was only me now. I sincerely hoped I’m wrong on being the last Big alive. I don’t know if I can do this on my own, but I have nothing to lose at this point.

Alex Rosewater continued on his hunt for the remaining “filth” of the city, this _genocide_. His ramblings had only gotten worse since I begun to assimilate him. And yet I wondered. What did the people outside your domes do to deserve your wraith? Why must _you_ punish them for existing, Alex? It’s a horrid thing that it had to escalate to this in the first place, but there was no other way to do this. It just takes a little patience to strike back.

We stopped when we heard an all too familiar sound. I turned and was awestruck when I saw the black Megadeus marching his way over to us.

Rosewater wasted no time to attack. “You plan on remaining half-dead forever?! Big Fau! I give you all that I am. I know it’s what you wanted!”

Yes, let us do just that. The hourglass tipped over and the sand counted down his last minutes on earth.

My arms raised up out of my control. Alex, what are you planning on doing? No! My rocket punches work better when I’m underwater! At least I can keep my hands when they come back!

Off they went as they drilled through dilapidated buildings. Big O merely grabbed them out of the air and crushed them until they exploded. I was left shocked by of all of this. I heard Alex immediately regretting his decision. What did you think was going to happen?

But then I heard anchors being hooked to the ground and a cannon charging. Big O brought his final weapon out to stop us, and I stared headlong at the barrel of the cannon. I hoped it’ll be a swift end for the both of us. Alex desperately activated my shoulder cannons and fired at them, but the blast bounced off from the mini force-field. There’s no stopping what’s coming. My twin shoulder cannons did nothing, but I’m not mad about it. I just wanted all of this to end.

Alex was desperate to stop them but had ran out of options to take them out. I merely stood there accepting my death as the cannon finished charging.

The force of the blast nearly knocked me over as the world was enveloped in white, blinding light. Alex’s screams were music to my senors. At last, peace.

Seconds passed. The sight of the world was coming back and the ringing stopped. The dust cleared and there was Big O standing there, drained of power as the cannon fell apart. I glanced to my side seeing that my arm was gone, and what’s left of my left leg was barely holding me up. No, no! How could they miss?! I was standing right in front of them!

Alex laughed, “You’re weak, Roger Smith. When it’s all said and done you’re just a negotiator!”

My remaining shoulder cannon powered on. Despair welled up in my chest as it started charging. Big O and Roger were so close! It can’t end like this!

“Die!”

No!

I forcibly powered down my shoulder cannon, and there was silence. An air of confusion was forming around us. Big O and his dominus waited. Wondering what would happened next as I stood there. Alex on the other hand snapped.

“Not again! Why are you acting up now?! We’re so close!”

The sound of the hourglass grew softer by the second.

“I’ve rebuilt you, I gave you a core memory, I did everything for you so can start working! What else do you want?!”

The sands of time ran out and it was now deathly quiet. I could sense Alex’s anger and unease by this development. He was quiet like a mouse, waiting. _Fearing._

**YE GUILTY**

Wires slithered out of their hiding places and pounced on him. The poor fool thought he could run from his punishment. But have you forgotten that you’re stuck with me? I thought so, and they coiled around him to drag him back into the cockpit. Alex choked on his screams and begs as he was slowly consumed by the hungry viper-like wires. He’s not getting away from his final judgment! The weight on my leg finally gave out and I toppled onto my side. The screaming grew more muffled until-

_Snap!_

Then silence. A sense of relief washed over me as I laid there. The sight of the world grew darker, and the memories of an android slowly faded out. Finally, it’s over.


End file.
